<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sit in the sunshine and close your eyes by mochi_stan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720266">sit in the sunshine and close your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi_stan/pseuds/mochi_stan'>mochi_stan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi_stan/pseuds/mochi_stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>felix is happy with his three boyfriends - his three boyfriends and their other boyfriend, han jisung. and felix doesn't dislike jisung, in fact it's quite the opposite. really, he likes jisung. he likes jisung... a lot. maybe felix is in love with jisung. </p><p>[felix realises he loves jisung so they kiss]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, chan/felix/changbin/minho/jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sit in the sunshine and close your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning, Felix was never sure how to feel. He used to find himself teetering on an edge, looking over into something he could not see clearly. It made him feel nauseous, scared, and hollow, stood there at the edge like that. It made him feel weak.</p><p>Felix liked stability and knowing everything going on around him. He liked to understand what people meant when they looked him in the eye and spoke to him. He used to think he could read people well.</p><p>But since finding Minho and Chan and Changbin, he’s been different. He likes sitting between Minho’s legs, carding his hand through Changbin’s hair as Minho holds him to his chest. His heartbeat his heavy as it throbs against Felix’s back. Changbin is like soft clay between his fingers, almost docile as Felix pulls and tugs at his hair.</p><p>Then Chan saunters in, a blanket around his shoulders, his laptop under his arm, and it takes only three pairs of eyes falling onto his waddling frame for him to drop down beside them and ignore the buzzing world around him. Felix watches as Minho brings Chan closer, close enough to smell the coffee he breathes out and the shampoo he used this morning – fresh and rough, like the beach, but also sweet.</p><p>Felix is fine like this, he thinks, holding them close, letting them hold him. He knows their eyes, their lips, the love in their kisses and hugs. Felix knows them.</p><p>But then there’s Jisung, and Felix can’t decipher him.</p><p>Felix and Jisung aren’t dating, but Jisung is dating all of Felix’s boyfriends. He’s okay with that, he supposes. It doesn’t make him feel <em>bad </em>when Jisung kisses Changbin whenever he comes over to Chan’s house.</p><p>It doesn’t feel <em>bad</em>, but he doesn’t know how he feels. He doesn’t know how <em>Jisung </em>feels. It doesn’t make a lot of sense to him, and he doesn’t like that.</p><p>One day, Changbin drags him over when they’re alone in the house and they sit down on Chan’s huge, puffy bed. A book rolls off the bed, but neither go to pick it up.</p><p>“Wanna talk?” Changbin says, a little awkward, but it’s endearing.</p><p>Felix doesn’t know what he means and wants to shrink, and Changbin notices, so he wraps his arms around Felix and engulfs him in a cuddle atop Chan’s messy duvet, the dark fabric warm against Felix’s cold skin. Goosebumps flicker across his arms as he’s warmed in Changbin’s embrace.</p><p>The shrinking feeling leaves.</p><p>“Is this about Jisung?” he asks, quietly. Changbin nods. “I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>Changbin nods again, runs a hand down Felix’s arm. “Do you like him, as a person?”</p><p>“Well, of course. He’s really funny and he listens to my stories and he lets me play games with him all the time. He even liked my brownies and ate the crispy burnt ones so I wouldn’t feel bad.” Felix giggles to himself, remembering fondly the expression on Jisung’s face as he tried to hide his pain. “There’s no way I could not like him.”</p><p>Changbin sighs then, not in a bad way, but Felix still stiffens. He feels lips against his forehead. “Jisung thinks you don’t like him. He said he feels like he’s invading these days.”</p><p>“Invading? On what? This house? It’s Chan’s though… wait, he thinks I don’t like him?” Felix isn’t sure if he’s dizzy or just surprised.</p><p>Legs wrap around Felix’s, pulling him closer somehow. “He thinks he’s invading on our relationship.” Felix tenses, but Changbin goes on. “I’m not saying go out and start kissing him or anything. And this isn’t your fault, you got it? He’s just feeling insecure, but I think the best person to make him feel right is you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Felix finds Jisung the next day sat at the dining table with his laptop out. He knows that Jisung is always terribly busy, as busy as Chan and Changbin, always tapping away on his tablet or his laptop, pen always in his hand, always <em>busy</em>. Felix doesn’t want to interrupt, but the house is quiet at the moment. It’s the perfect time to talk to him.</p><p>Fortunately, Jisung sees him walk in so Felix doesn’t have to go and awkwardly tap him on the shoulder and pull him out of his thoughts. Jisung’s earphones clammer against the table as he tugs them out.</p><p>“I was looking for you,” Felix says with a genuine smile, sitting down beside Jisung.</p><p>At that, Jisung quirks his head, smiling, too. “Really? What’s up?”</p><p>Felix had practiced what to say for half an hour in the shower last night. He’d gone over what he was meant to say as he tried to fall asleep in Minho’s arms later on in the night. He’d even gone over it in the bathroom mirror that very morning, toothbrush bubbling and hanging out of his mouth.</p><p>But as Jisung asks that very question, Felix’s mind blanks. All that runs through his head is Changbin saying <em>“start kissing him” </em>and it grows louder and louder until Felix realises what that weird, out of place feeling in his chest has been since Jisung made an appearance in his life. He’s felt it three times already, how come he forgot what it was this time around?</p><p>“Uh, Felix?”</p><p>Felix blinks, taking in Jisung’s agitated expression – the lip caught between his teeth, the quivering eyes, the hands waving in front of Felix’s eyes.</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” he says quickly. <em>Don’t fuck this up, Felix. </em>“Uh, so, Changbin told me something yesterday. That- That you feel like you’re invading?”</p><p>Jisung tenses. He doesn’t seem to like this – the confrontational vibe. Felix opens up his hand, inviting him to meet him halfway. Jisung looks from his hand to Felix’s eyes before slowly holding his hand. His is shaking.</p><p>“Sungie, do you really think I don’t like you?”</p><p>Felix tries to ask as sweetly as he can, as if the idea is impossible to fathom (it is), so that Jisung doesn’t feel cornered, doesn’t feel silly, but he knows it doesn’t work. He doesn’t know how to stop the building anxiety that rises in Jisung’s eyes.</p><p>When Jisung doesn’t say anything, Felix squeezes his hand. “I’m making you anxious, I’m sorry. Changbin thought I should talk to you, but I don’t think it’s working. I just- I promise to you, I don’t dislike you. It’s the opposite, really. I promise. And you could never be invading, okay?”</p><p>Jisung blinks at him. “Opposite?”</p><p>Felix almost snorts. Of course, that’s the bit Jisung focuses on. He knows Jisung heard it all, but it’s amusing how he only asks about the bit Felix can’t really explain – or simply doesn’t want to. It’s still scary every time.</p><p>“Yeah, opposite,” Felix breathes out. “You- You make it really hard not to love you. I like you, Sungie.”</p><p>Heat rises in his cheeks even before Jisung suddenly starts laughing. Felix swats him away as Jisung leans against him to laugh, almost hysterically, against his shoulder. Before he knows it, Jisung is clambering into his lap and hugging him tight, still giggling.</p><p>“You’re <em>heavy</em>.”</p><p>Jisung pulls back to pout. “Am not. You just confessed to me and now you’re bullying me.”</p><p>“You’re still heavy.”</p><p>When Jisung giggles, Felix feels lightheaded. How could he have missed the warm, melting feeling inside of him this whole time? He loves and hates this feeling, but with Jisung, it’s just easier. Perhaps it’s because it’s his fourth time falling for someone.</p><p>“What do we have here?” a voice almost purrs from the hallway, and they both turn to see Minho at the door, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>Jisung grabs his pen and hurls it weakly in Minho’s direction before burrowing into Felix’s neck, arms around his waist. Felix just tries to keep Jisung steady on his lap without slipping off.</p><p>“Don’t interrupt me when I’m planning when to kiss Felix, loser,” Jisung whines, making Felix’s cheeks go warm.</p><p>Minho rolls his eyes, but he looks fond. “Go ahead. I’ll just be here, admiring.”</p><p>Jisung sticks his tongue out at him. He turns back to Felix, who’s utterly awestruck. But then he’s not so struck, so he leans up and meets Jisung’s lips with his own.</p><p>A hand winds its way around his neck and pulls him up. He cranes his neck, and Jisung pushes down. He kisses with everything he has, his whole body working to pour love through his breaths. He kisses fervently, softly, fondly. He tugs and pushes and tugs and pushes. Felix is falling so, so, <em>so </em>in love with him.</p><p>When they pull apart, they realise Minho has moved from the doorway to the chair beside them. He’s watching fondly, but the moment they part, he shoots up to kiss Jisung. He doesn’t spend too long kissing him, holding his jaw with one hand and balancing himself on the table with the other.</p><p>He quickly moves over to Felix, wrapping him up in warmth and this jelly-like feeling that makes Felix’s toes tingle. It’s warm and gooey and uncontrollable. Felix likes knowing what this all is.</p><p>“Who’s telling Changbin and Chan about this then?” Jisung teases when they part, making them all giggle.</p><p>Felix feels weak, but in the perfect way. He likes feeling weak with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is likely to be just one of a few fics i might churn out in my boredom and my upset at the lack of ot8 poly skz fics or just good poly skz fics in general grr<br/>also annoyed that there wasnt an actual tag for chan/minho/changbin/jisung/felix so i had to write it like That</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>